The Discovery Of Coffee
by Double M B
Summary: It's the turtles' thirteenth Mutation Day and Donnie just made a life-changing discovery (not really but my point still stands).


**In honor of Mutation Day, I will write this one-shot. Enjoy!**

Don kicked a little rock as he walked in the sewer. He was thirteen and it was hi and his brothers' Mutation Day.

"Maybe I can find real cake mix." He muttered, folding his arms across his plastron. He really didn't want algae and worms AGAIN. Donnie sighed and listened to the sewer water, sitting down under a grate and watching the shadows of people walk by. Suddenly, there was a small sound from above him and a plastic bag thing fell onto his head.

"Wha the-" He said, picking it up. He looked at the label, "Coffee?" He said slowly. It was an unopened package so the person probably just dropped it. Don opened it up and almost choked on the strong scent. He licked his finger and dipped the end of it in the dark brown grains. Timidly, he tasted it. Almost immediately after, he was coughing and spitting into the sewer water.

"Maybe it's a drink. Like Dad's tea." He wondered, "And hopefully it's better as a drink." He muttered, turning and walking back home. When he entered the lair, he saw the usual setting. Leo sat in front of the TV, watching that new show "Space Adventures" or something and Raph sat reading an old comic book he got last Mutation Day. Mikey was sneaking up behind Raph with two water balloons. He's been getting into pranks lately.

Maybe he'll grow out of it. Don thought as he walked to the kitchen. Their dad wasn't at the lair, he was gone doing something (probably getting the four of them presents). Don heard Raph start yelling at Mikey and guessed that Mikey threw the water balloons. Mikey ran into the kitchen and spotted Don.

"Hey Don, watcha doing?" He asked, walking over and putting his head on Don's shoulder. Don groaned.

"I-" He started. Raph burst into the room and grabbed Mikey by the shell, tossing him over the table.

"STOP THROWIN' WATER BALLOONS AT ME!" Raph yelled at the upside-down Mikey. Raph stomped and started to leave, but caught a whiff of the coffee mix, "What's that?" He asked, walking over to stand next to Donnie. Since Raph was the tallest of the four, he used Donnie's head as an armrest.

"It's this drink called coffee. I found it in the sewer." Donnie answered, brushing off Raph's arm from his head and getting a mug.

"You found it in the sewer and you're gonna drink it?" Raph asked, sticking his tongue out.

"It was an unopened package that fell." Don said, pouring some hot water in the mug.

"Can I try it?" Mikey asked, jumping up and running over. Don shrugged.

"Why don't we all try it?" He asked sarcastically.

"Okay!" Mikey said, "Leo! Come in here! We're gonna drink café!" Mikey yelled, Don shook his head and pulled out three more mugs.

"It's coffee Mikey." Don said, pouring hot water in the other three mugs. Leo walked in a few minutes later.

"What's café?" He asked, walking up next to Don.

"It's coffee and it's a drink I found in the sewer." Don answered, almost banging his head on the counter.

"Can we put sugar in it like tea?" Mikey asked, picking up the kitty mug.

"Try first." Leo suggested, looking at the coffee. Don held his mug up.

"Happy Mutation Day." He said, with a small smile. They all held their cups up, tapping on each other's.

"This better be good." Raph said, taking a sip. They all timidly took a sip. Leo tasted his and immediately spit it back in the sink.

"I don't really like it." Leo said, pouring it out and filling it back up with water to get the taste out. Raph shrugged and took another drink.

"Not that bad." He said. Mikey held the cup tight with both hands.

"I like it!" He said, dinking the whole thing. He sat the cup down hard and dashed out of the room.

"I like it too, it's waking me up a little." Don said, taking a big drink.

"Blech. I'm gonna stick with tea." Leo said, turning and leaving the room to catch Mikey. Raph drank half the cup before pouring it out and leaving the room. Don poured another cup and walked into the TV room.

Mikey was running in and out of the room, doing cartwheels and flips every so often. Raph sat on the couch, tapping his foot and trying to stay still. Leo just sat in front of the TV, laughing every so often at his hyper brothers.

"What's in that coffee Don?" Leo asked, laughing more at seeing Mikey do a triple backflip and land with a cartwheel.

"Caffeine, I guess." Don said with a shrug.

"Why aren't you all jumpy?" Raph asked, twitching a little. Don shrugged.

"I'm more awake." He said, sitting down. Raph shot up and started pacing back and forth.

"I'm never dinking coffee again." Raph said, starting to pace faster. Mikey shot in and collapsed to the ground.

"IT FEELS LIKE I COULD RUN A MARATHON!" He yelled, sprawled out on his shell. Raph started stomping as he paced.

"IT'S NOT WEARING OFF!" Raph exclaimed, folding and unfolding his arms. Leo fell back laughing and Donnie almost coughed up his coffee.

"Make it stop!" Mikey wined, sitting up and hugging his knees. Raph's stomps got hard and probably could be heard from the surface.

"I swear Donnie-" Raph said, muttering some incoherent curses. His knees shook so he walked back over to the couch to sit down. Leo was laughing so hard that no noise was being made, he only had a giant smile and closed eyes. Don shrugged and took another big gulp of coffee. Suddenly, Master Splinter entered the room.

"Happy Mutation Day my sons!" He said, walking into the kitchen. He carried a plastic bag.

"Sensai! Donnie made us drink coffee!" Mikey yelled, pointing in Donnie's direction.

"You wanted to try it!" Don said. Leo and Raph came in also. Raph still fidgeting.

"Did you like it?" Splinter asked.

"Yeah." Don answered.

"No way." Leo said.

"Eh, it was okay." Raph replied.

"YES!" Mikey yelled.

"No more coffee for you Michelangelo." Splinter said, getting something out of the bag and holding it behind his back.

"It's okay. I don't want it." Mikey said.

"Me neither!" Raph added.

"Well, anyhow, I hope you've had a good Mutation Day." Splinter said, pulling the object from behind his back. It was a cake. A REAL cake.

"A real cake!" Mikey yelled as Splinter sat it on the table. He cut out a few pieces and gave it to his four sons.

"Don't eat to much, you'll get hyper. It's FULL of sugar." Their sensai said. Mikey and Raph looked at each other. They both had already eaten half their cake.

"SENSAI!" They both yelled, dropping their plastic plates and starting to get jumpy again.

** HAPPY MUTATION DAY EVERYBODY!**


End file.
